User talk:77topaz/Ethnicities
Are the mararo people of mixed ethnic origins? :o --OuWTB 11:40, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) No, they are the special minority that speak the Marar Ithil and Marar Vant dialects. 77topaz (talk) 11:42, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) Ságo takavíhki :'( --OuWTB 11:44, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) ...Klýxef. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:46, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :Q'á klýxem :o --OuWTB 11:47, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :Does that mean "always right"? :o 77topaz (talk) 11:53, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Nenítłis-té Bureňxeu? :o Baska syskqithrù :o --OuWTB 12:02, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I looked in the Forum:Proto-Burenian reconstruction, actually, but that works too. So, I think your post means: "Don't you speak Burenian? Search the dictionary." 77topaz (talk) 20:45, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nearly :o "search in the dictionary" :o --OuWTB 20:45, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) Why you use "totúl" (I guess a corruption of "totál") and "otro" ("dyrdhë"?), while the rest of the page is in English? :o --OuWTB 10:24, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) I copy-pasted the Burenian parts from the main census at Łátoskì Míbinârù and added the extra information in English for clarity and since this page is in the userspace anyway. 77topaz (talk) 11:14, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) You still gon' translate it though? :o --OuWTB 11:25, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) Maybe. Do you think it would be useful to have that data in the mainspace? 77topaz (talk) 12:08, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) Mayhaps :o It should be on the individual pages of the settlements though :o --OuWTB 12:19, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Do we already have translations for "Aleutian", "Inuit", "American", "European" and "Pacific"? 77topaz (talk) 21:41, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) :Bureňgenetíka says "aleutki" (probably :P), "inuitki", "amerikánki", "evropáki" and "negritoki" :o --OuWTB 09:44, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2016 (UTC) ::"Negritoki" sounds like a generic term for a dark-skinned person, though, not specifically Pacific. Maybe "pasifiki" or something like it? 77topaz (talk) 10:11, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Pacific as in the sea would be Pasfike (Anka) or Pásfike (Uskár). However "negrito" in English has another meaning than "negro". Look it up at Wikipedia and you'll understand the difference :o --OuWTB 11:50, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, it's a specific ethnic group. But the Negrito ethnic group is from India, Malaysia, the Philippines and Thailand, so I think "negritoki" wouldn't cover, say, Fijians or Samoans. 77topaz (talk) 21:03, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Generally, no. I'm not entirely sure however how you define Pacific. Are they recent immigrants? --OuWTB 14:19, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I define Pacific as people from any of the Pacific Islands. :o I guess there would be both new immigrants and older inhabitants of Burenia within that category. 77topaz (talk) 20:09, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't your łátoskì try to block immigrants as much as they can? Just like we do in Ankélot'apca :o --OuWTB 20:35, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Not really, no. :o 77topaz (talk) 01:14, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::But why would immigrants from the Pacific Islands actually come to Burenia? As far as I'm aware, we're a relatively poor, militaristic, hateful people who are mainly farmers :o --OuWTB 10:48, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::That's a good question, but Míbinârù specifically is less militaristic than Burenia on average, so it'd probably be more appealing to immigrants. Due to the relatively small area, I think it might also be more urbanised than Burenia on average. 77topaz (talk) 10:52, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::You guys takavíhki though :o But what would then be their livelihood: fishing? :o --OuWTB 11:07, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::That, as well as various secondary industries. 77topaz (talk) 11:18, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Still sounds rather vague though :o --OuWTB 12:03, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Manufacturing and processing, as opposed to just farming and collecting raw resources. :o 77topaz (talk) 07:27, tsöxìtsíxë 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Want do you mean to say by that? :o --OuWTB 10:00, tsöxìtsíxë 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I was devagueifying the secondary industries bit. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:51, tsöxìtsíxë 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You saying the other łátoskìs are underdeveloped though? :o --OuWTB 20:53, tsöxìtsíxë 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, that depends on how you define "underdeveloped". You yourself admitted most of Burenia just consists of small farmers' communities. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:16, tsöxìtsíxë 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::You patronizing me? :o --OuWTB 00:11, tsöxìtsíxë 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:23, tsöxìtsíxë 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:35, tsöxìtsíxë 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I think we should deindustrify Minibàr though :o --OuWTB 10:54, tsöxìtsíxë 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Industry is useful, is it not? For example, you can't have nuclear weaponry without it. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:32, tsöxìtsíxë 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Patronisérmas ién? :'( --OuWTB 11:51, tsöxìtsíxë 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Klarût! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:02, tsöxìtsíxë 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 16:52, tsöxìtsíxë 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm just explaining that industry is useful even for Burenia. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:04, tsöxìtsíxë 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::So... You actually patronizing me? :o --OuWTB 08:27, tsöxìtsíxë 21, 2016 (UTC)